


Forever And a Day

by Aviss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Old Guard (Movie 2020) Fusion, Canon - Book, F/M, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: Jaime wakes up in the back of a truck surrounded by heavily armed men and with Brienne still unmoving on the floor next to him, her blond hair matted with blood and her wonderful eyes still closed. For an instant, he's gripped by the old fear that this time those eyes will not open, that this time he's going to be the only one to keep on living.The Old Guard fusion, because I wanted an excuse for Jaime to do the most over the top love declaration.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 48
Kudos: 192





	Forever And a Day

**Author's Note:**

> so I watched the Old Guard and fell in love with everyone (Charlize is a goddess of war, I won't hear otherwise), and Nicky and Joe are the most precious things I've seen. The love declaration is so beautiful, and I understand part of what it made it so amazing and poignant is finally having an openly loving same-sex couple in an action flick like that. Like, fucking finally!!!  
> I also thought that it was something Jaime would do in that situation and the scene wouldn't leave me until I wrote it. I hope I did it justice.

Jaime wakes up in the back of a truck surrounded by heavily armed men and with Brienne still unmoving on the floor next to him, her blond hair matted with blood and her wonderful eyes still closed. For an instant, he's gripped by the old fear that this time those eyes will not open, that this time he's going to be the only one to keep on living. 

"Brienne," he rasps, voice trailing into a wet cough. There's still fluid in his lungs, then, not that it's going to stop him. He sits up and leans forward as much as his manacled wrists allow, not close enough to touch her, not yet. "Brienne." He pulls hard to get another inch closer and earns a cuff to the back of his head for his troubles. Jaime glares at the man, whoever they are this time that has taken them. He doesn't much care, they are all dead as soon as he can wake the wench up. "I need to know she's alive."

The thug next to Brienne nudges her, none too gently, with his boot and she groans, pained. Jaime marks that one for a slow death, though he intends to spare none of them.

"Brienne," Jaime repeats, softer, not so frantic anymore. 

"Jaime?" she stirs and the eyes open, squinting dizzily at him until the expression clears and they narrow, taking the situation around them in one, quick blink. " _Where are we_?" She asks in High Valyrian, the voice curling around the harsh consonants in a way that makes them feel melodic and settle over Jaime like a warm blanket.

" _A truck of some kind_." Jaime takes a full breath, filling his lungs in relief. 

She's still immortal, same as he. 

They both know one day they will die, for real, they have known it since the first time they came back to life in the frozen wasteland beyond the Wall in the middle of the fight against the Others. Jaime had a moment to be terrified he had come back as a wright, right before he was killed again by one. He had learned from Brienne it was the same for her, the confusion and fear and being killed again and again during the eternity the Long Night had lasted. They had been by each other's sides fighting, that was the irony, mere meters separating them among the thousands of felled corpses, both of them trying to reach the other desperately. 

Then she had been there, Daenys the Dreamer, standing in the middle of the frost and carnage with a double-edged axe in her hand and a dragon armour, like the relic of another era she really was. She had reunited Jaime and Brienne and taken them away from the ice and death, and just for that Jaime will always be loyal to her, will follow her to the ends of the world and beyond as long as Brienne is by his side.

"Dana?" Brienne asks, because of course her next question once she knows Jaime is fine is going to be about her. "Lynn?"

Jaime shakes his head. Dana had been outside smoking a cigarette, a nasty habit she has no intentions of quitting because _'It's not going to kill me, is it?'_ and Lynn, the newcomer who was still shaking off her first death and looked so much like Elia Martell Jaime had wondered for a moment if she was an old immortal instead of a new one, had followed her out spoiling for a fight. 

Jaime and Brienne had let her, the first times dying were hard and Dana was the one better equipped to deal with it, and had retired to their room, kissing and groping while Torren clicked the TV on with an eye roll and waved them away. Jaime had not even gotten Brienne out of her shirt when the explosion had thrown them against the wall, was still blinking spots from his vision when half a dozen men had burst into their room and opened fire and dragged them away before they came back to life. It always took too long when they emptied entire clips on them. 

" _She'll come for us_ ," Brienne says, heaving herself up with an effort, hands cuffed together but not tied to anything. 

That's one of the facts of life, the sun rises from the east and Dana will move heaven and hell to get them back. They just have to stay alive until then, not much of a problem for the two of them.

"Of course," Jaime says, not worried now she's looking at him, her gorgeous eyes fixed only in him. She takes a deep breath, too deep as it devolves into a cough, blood bubbling out of her lips. Not fully healed, then. "Wench, are you alright?" He leans forward again, trying to reach her. 

One of the dead men walking laughs at him, prodding her again with his boot as Brienne falls back on the floor, groaning. She turns herself and manages to scoot back into a seated position on the other side of the truck, the swelling around her face has already gone down and the wounds have closed leaving nothing but a trail of drying blood, the only still fresh is the one on the corner of her mouth. If Jaime had use of his hands he would have already cleaned it.

"You worried about the ugly bitch? She your girlfriend?" the guy from before asks mockingly to general laughter while Brienne keeps on coughing blood. 

Jaime glares at him. A thousand years men have been insulting and demeaning Brienne, and a thousand years Jaime has been telling her they are wrong, that they are blind if they can't see what Jaime sees. 

Today he can't just let this go, not when it still makes Brienne flush and her eyes dim in pain. "You ignorant child, you know nothing of love and you know nothing of beauty," he says, his voice gravelly and choked with emotion. "This woman is not my girlfriend, she's my everything. She's the moon to guide me at night and the sun to greet my days, her eyes are the sea and the sky and the only solace I've ever known. In her body, I have known peace and I have met the Seven, her embrace is my home and her lips have sustained me for millennia and will keep doing it after you are nothing but dust." They have all fallen silent around them, Brienne's face suffused with one of her blotchy blushes Jaime so adores, her eyes huge and dark on her face. He's not done, though. "You think you know love because some woman let you hold her hand and fuck her, and you mock Brienne because she looks nothing like the models you use to masturbate, but you haven't known beauty before you've seen her with Valyrian steel in her hand and dripping with the blood of our enemies, until you have seen her eyes blown in pleasure and her mouth opened in a scream. She's the warrior and the maid and the mother, and you'd be lucky to even know one-tenth of the love we have, she's the most perfect woman in this world. _She's not my girlfriend_ ," he spits the last word as if it's offended him.

The thugs appear uncomfortable at that overt display of emotion, Brienne, on the other hand, looks flushed and aroused. She lifts her hands and Jaime leans his face forward until they are touching his face. "Jaime," she croaks, voice strangled. 

They are kissing in the next heartbeat, uncaring about the way the posture pulls at his shoulders and abrades his wrist; what he said is true, if he could he'd live just on her kisses, on the breath from her mouth and the slide of her tongue against his for another thousand years. Prays to the Seven that the day she doesn't come back is also the day he doesn't because Jaime can't conceive a world without her. 

"Oi!" They are rudely pulled apart by their captors, who have overcome their awkwardness, one of them has fisted a hand in Jaime's hair and is pulling harshly. Brienne's eyes narrow at them, all the softness leaving her expression, and lifts her bound hands with a smirk on her face. 

Jaime knows what she's about to do before she moves, and he smiles at her. He leverages his body against the seat at his back, they didn't restrain his legs and that's a mistake he has all the intention to take advantage of. He learned to fight one-handed a millennia ago, recovered the ability to fight with both hands barely decades ago thanks to technology but he doesn't need his hands to be deadly, a mistake these people is about to pay dearly for. He kicks the thug in front of him in the face as Brienne lunges past him, hands extended to grab the one behind him. There's the snap of someone's neck breaking, and a gunshot he feels in his gut and ignores as unimportant before he twists his body again, lifting both legs and kicking the gun out another man's hand before Brienne turns and smashes his head repeatedly against the metal walls of the truck. 

There were only five people in the truck with them, they should have known better, Jaime and Brienne have a thousand years of war experience and are extremely hard to kill. Even tied down as they are, this lot were no challenge. 

It's over even before they have time to break a sweat, the one Jaime kicked first still gurgling under the boot Jaime has pressed against his throat, Brienne's impatient look the only thing that keeps him from drawing it out as the asshole deserves. 

It's bloodless and brutal and finished in two minutes. Brienne searched their bodies for the key to their cuffs, letting a frustrated exhale when she doesn't find it. Fist intelligent thing they had done, They are going to have to stay in the truck until they get wherever they're going. An instant later Brienne is on top of him, pushing Jaime back against the seats and kissing him like she needs the air from his lungs, like she wants to crawl inside of him and take up residence in his very bones. As if she hadn't done that a thousand years ago. They kiss for what feels like hours, ignoring the aches in their healing bodies in exchange for their proximity, for their shared breaths, until Brienne pulls back and looks at him, her expression serious. 

"You know it's the same for me," she says, and Jaime knows. How can't he not? "You are everything, the most perfect man to ever exist."

He has to kiss her for that, just a press of his mouth against hers and the sharing of breath, and Brienne sighs against him and enfolds him with her bound arms, pressing them together as close as they can get while clothed. 

They drift together like that, no more words needed, as the truck takes them somewhere they don't know for some nefarious purpose. Jaime's not terribly worried about it, Dana will find them, and they will escape. 

And in the meantime, they just need to wait and keep themselves busy somehow.

"Kiss me some more, we still have time."

They do, all the time in the world.

...


End file.
